


Finding What Was Once Lost

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), pirates being pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster





	Finding What Was Once Lost

Screams could be heard from the village below them as Megatron moved with his small group of men.  The rest of them down below would grab what they needed and more.  Though he had instructed them to disable their ships and military presence first.  Guess that had been dealt with easily.

 

"Sir, what are we doing here?  There are plenty of supplies down in the town that we can run off with?"

 

A young man.  Probably new.  Right, he had left most of his senior crewmembers down below to keep things organized.

 

"We are here to get something from the governor’s manor." He pointed to the house that was obviously awoken by the sounds of what was happening in the village, "We'll need to move fast before the guards know what's going on."

 

"But what are we looking for, sir?"

 

"The rest of you will grab what you can.  Enough to carry while we head down to the ship.  There will be no time for hanging around and indulging yourselves."

 

"But what about you, sir?"

 

Megatron gave the same young man a sinister smile as he turned back to the manor.  "Something that belongs to me."

 

XXX

 

Eclipse held her skirt to her as she raced through the house with one of her maids.  She had only woken up after she had heard the gunfire.

 

It was a horrid sight looking outside her window to see the village being attacked.  And her own house being invaded by pirates as well.

 

And to her horror, she could see a familiar face in the crowd of pirates heading through their front lawn.  And he had seen her too, his own red eyes meeting her purple ones before he gave her a spine-tingling smile as he went with the rest of his crew to ransack her home.

 

Captain Megatron of the Nemesis.  The same ship her father's commanding officer had barely been able to outrun.  The man who had sworn to find them again.

 

"Miss Eclipse, here."

 

The older maid opened up a secret passage in one of the closets before putting a coat around her.

 

"Take this passage.  It'll get you outside," she quickly put her shoes onto Eclipse's feet, bless Primus they had similar sized feet, "You should be able to find your way to the fort from there.  And don't stop.  They'll catch up with you once they notice you're gone."

 

"Gone? But... why?"

 

"You're the governor’s daughter, Miss Eclipse.  They'll come after you first!"

 

She remembered the pirate captain's face.  And how he had held their gaze as she stared out the window before he walked away.

 

He was here.  He was here for her.  He had come back to finally take her.

 

"Quickly, go!"

 

"But you-"

 

"I have to close the door.  And I can't leave my family."

 

Biting her lip, Eclipse nodded to the maid as the other closed the door behind her, leaving her in the darkness.

 

Steeling her nerves, she felt her way down the passage before coming to a wooden door.  Opening it to the outside, she quickly found herself outside by the fields.  She recognized where she was and realized that she could take a small path to the fort from here.

 

She looked back at her home.  She could hear the screaming and the sounds of things being broken and smashed.  She was afraid to go back even though she knew her father and the house staff she loved were still in there.

 

But she had to leave.  She had to get away.

 

Eclipse started to follow the path down.  Perhaps if she got there fast enough, they could send soldiers to save her father and the house staff.

 

She didn't get far before a hand reached around her head and pulled her back into a broad chest.

 

"HMM-!"

 

She found lips sealed around hers, stifling her cry as the kiss overwhelmed her and dominated her body as she was pulled into her assailant’s hold.

 

Her eyes would open in horror when the other let her go to reveal his identity.

 

"I told you I would find you."

 

XXX

 

"Get those ropes tied!  Get everything on board!"

 

Lugnut kept the men moving as they prepared to move out.  They had managed to grab enough to keep them good on sea for at least two months.  But they had to leave before the fort's soldiers finally caught up with them.  Even though Starscream and his men had disabled their boats, they would be easy pickings if they got to their docked boat.

 

"Get everything secured!  This is your last chance before we set off!"

 

On cue, the giant recognized his captain as the man started to walk onto his ship.

 

"Captain!  Everything's nearly ready and-!"

 

"... Call everyone to deck.  We're leaving."

 

"C-Captain?"  Lugnut still couldn't take his eyes off what his captain had in his arms.

 

"We've taken what we came for.  I want us out to high seas before those soldiers get to port."

 

"Y-Yes sir!  Move, move!  Take what you can!  We're going!"

 

Letting his bodyguard's voice fade into the background, Megatron ignored the glances and looks from his men as he proceeded back into his cabin.

 

Once he was sure the door was closed behind him, the captain moved to place his prize on his bed.

 

The young woman was still unconscious.  He had had to knock her out when she had tried to flee from his grasp on the way back.

 

But now... now she was in his possession and going nowhere.  Once they were out at high sea, no one would be able to take her away from him.

 

He had failed before to take her on that stormy day.  But now he finally had her.

 

And he would be sure to let all, including her, know that she was his.

 

END


End file.
